whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Parente (MDT)
'' 'Parentes' , às vezes chamados de '''Gallain' ou apenas Kin (de Kinfolk, parente em inglês), são aqueles humanos e animais selvagens que estão relacionados com os Fera e não são propensos ao Delírio, mas que não são metamorfos propriamente ditos. thumb|Glifo Garou para Parentes Visão geral Apesar de serem muito mais capazes de interagir com sua raça (espécie) que os Garou da mesma raça, nem os parentes humanos nem os animais pertencem puramente a suas respectivas espécies. Os parentes humanos geralmente tem um pouco mais de espiritualidade e conexão com a natureza, sendo ligeiramente mais ligados ao lado animal do que as massas da humanidade. Os parentes animais tem mais conhecimento do que seus companheiros não-parentes e, portanto, um pouco de humano neles, separando-os dos outros de sua raça até certo ponto. Parentes estão relacionados em graus variados com os Garou pelo sangue, mas não possuem o componente espiritual necessário para passar pela Primeira Mudança. Eles são divididos em duas raças, humanas ou lobos (ou espécies animais apropriadas para parentes de Fera), que não devem ser confundidos com os Hominídeos ou Lupinos, que são as raças específicas dos escolhidos de Gaia . Nenhum parente possui Fúria, nem são abençoados por Luna ou Hélios com um Augúrio. Essa falta de benção também significa que eles são imunes aos efeitos que a prata (ou ouro para algumas feras) tem em seus verdadeiros parentes. Gaia favorece os parentes acima dos humanos normais (e dos animais), portanto uma minoria muito pequena de parentes que não são também seres Despertos pode possuir pequenos graus de Gnose. Um parente muito raro aprende Donsrudimentares. Os Filhos de Gaia são excepcionais do resto das tribos por seu endosso geral de seus parentes que aprendem dons de cura e sociais. Papel social dos Parentes Uma vez identificado como parente, um parente é considerado parte de (ou propriedade de) uma Tribo e deve lealdade a essa Tribo acima de tudo. A habilidade extra-normal mais comum, inerente a todos os parentes, é que eles são imunes aos efeitos do Delírio, embora eles ainda estejam apropriadamente propensos ao medo de um ser furioso em Crinos. Embora as opiniões e atitudes em relação aos parentes varie de acordo com Garou, Seitas individuais e Tribos, os parentes são reconhecidos como membros da Nação Garou. Em nenhuma circunstância, os parentes podem manter posição, independentemente de quão renomados, respeitados ou amados possam ser para seus mestres Garou. Como a classificação é tudo na sociedade Garou, os parentes (de ambos os gêneros) foram tradicionalmente regulados para um status geral na Nação Garou, talvez melhor descrito como "valiosos cidadãos de segunda classe", como as mulheres são consideradas nas culturas chauvinistas. O principal papel dos Parentes em sua Tribo é o plantel de reprodução. Gaia precisava de guerreiros para o iminente Apocalipse e os acasalamentos com os Parentes aumenta a pequena probabilidade de os descendentes serem verdadeiros ou, mais ao menos, mais Parentes. Os emparelhamentos Garou-Parente aumenta consideravelmente as probabilidades ainda pequenas de criação de descendentes e deixando o restante provavelmente como Parente. O grau de Parentes de Raça Pura também eleva essas probabilidades, tornando a pureza do sangue tribal em Parentes uma mercadoria importante e dando àqueles mais refinados nas Tribos características herdadas melhores do que entre seus verdadeiros parentes de raça. O Renome de um parente individual (particularmente dentro da Tribo) é grandemente impactado por sua fertilidade, particularmente por quantos descendentes dele se tornam verdadeiros Garou, e em um grau menor por quanto tempo os Parentes tenham sido honrosamente acasalados e procriando descendentes. A recusa em procriar é geralmente vista como desonrosa dentro da Nação Garou e a esterilidade torna os Parentes muito menos valiosos para aquela comunidade. Os Parentes mantem outros papéis e responsabilidades dentro de suas tribos, Seitas e da Nação Garou como um todo. O cuidado com as crianças é obviamente um papel óbvio. Financiamento, politicagem e manobras burocráticas em nome dos Garou, diretamente ou em seus interesses, tornam certos Parentes indispensáveis para seus parentes de raça verdadeira, guerreiros espirituais com quem a Fúria se separou da humanidade e de seu mundo. Como a prata não tem prejuízo para os Parentes, certos indivíduos raros agem como artesões de Fetishe - particularmente klaives. Seja qual for a sua vocação, os Parentes devem cuidar e fornecer serviços para seus parentes de raça verdadeira. Muitos Parentes, em algum ponto de suas vidas, juntam-se à (LOA)|Comunidades], grupos de Parentes aliados ou por laços familiares/sociais ou mais freqüentemente, por objetivos específicos, como uma rede de comunicação ou de pesquisa e armazenamento de dados genealógicos para a Nação Garou. Dons de Parentes Os Parentes só podem aprender os Dons de Nível Um, nunca Nível Dois ou superior. Ensino / Custo *O Dom é da raça ou tribo do Parente 15 pontos *O Dom é de fora da raça ou da tribo do Parente +5 pontos *O Dom é ensinado por um Garou ao invés de um espírito +5 pontos A menos que um Parente tenha a Qualidade:Gnose, ele só pode aprender Dons que não exijam o gasto de Gnose. Isso impõe uma limitação severa aos Dons disponíveis para os Parentes. Dons como Embaçamento da Própria Forma (Livro Principal do W20, p. 161), O Toque da Queda (pág. 170) ou Chama Tremulante (pág. 193) não requerem Gnose para invocar. Estes, portanto, são os Dons mais comuns para os Parentes aprenderem. Parentes que possuem Gnose têm uma escolha muito mais ampla. Em teoria, eles podem aprender qualquer Dom de nível um, com exceção daqueles que exigem que o usuário gaste Fúria ou exija rolagens de Fúria. Como os Parentes não possuem Fúria sob nenhuma circunstância, estes Dons permanecem além do seu alcance. Númina Númina se divide em três categorias: Magia estática, fenômenos psíquicos e Fé Verdadeira. Os jogadores usam pontos de bônus durante a criação do personagem para comprar Numina. Mais tarde, eles podem melhorar essas habilidades através de pontos de experiência ou, com a aprovação do Narrador, aprenderem uma nova Numina. Ter mais de um tipo de Numina, no entanto, é extremamente raro. Um psíquico talentoso pode possuir Psicologia e Psi Animal, ambos pertencentes à categoria dos fenômenos psíquicos, mas raramente conhecerá qualquer uma das trilhas de magia estática. Numina custa muito para aprender, e opera sob paradigmas diferentes e, muitas vezes, mutuamente exclusivos. Aprender muitos poderes místicos de fontes diferentes coloca uma pressão sobre a saúde mental do personagem. Fé Verdadeira aumenta somente através de prêmios do Narrador por boa interpretação. Relações com outros sobrenaturais Vampiros Vampiros são provavelmente os menos prováveis dos Parentes, embora alguns sobrevivam ao Abraço. Gaia é misericordiosa com a maioria dos Parentes (tendo uma conexão espiritual maior com ela do que com outros humanos) e lhes concede morte rápida ao invés do Abraço. Aqueles que tiveram a infelicidade de sobreviver tem uma compreensão ou sentimento mais profundo da perda de suas almas e laços espirituais e, portanto, mais propensos a se sentirem condenados ao sofrimento eterno do que a maioria dos Membros. Por razões óbvias, qualquer Garou, particularmente da família dos Parentes em quem o Abraço foi tentado, com sucesso ou não, irá a extremos para vingar sua pessoa-Kin com a Morte Final do (pretenso) pai. É claro que o status de morto-vivo de um Parente amado é tão abominável para os Garou que a maioria mataria os ex-Parentes imediatamente e o caçariam se o vampiro resistir, assumindo, é claro, que os Parentes vampiros já não cometeram suicídio. Colocar em Laço ou tornar um Parente um Carniçal, porem, não rompe definitivamente os laços do Parente com Gaia, mas o simples ato de ver um dos seus seja transformado em um escravo de um vampiro é um motivo mais que aceitável para os Garou para exterminar o responsável. Magos Embora obviamente uma minoria dentro da minoria da população, alguns Parentes humanos também são seres Despertos. Parentes (MAA)|Magos] não são desconhecidos, embora os Garou suspeitem muito de alguém que detenha tal poder. Manipulação de espírito é apostasia para a maioria dos Garou. Os Verbena e outras Tradições de magos são os mais propensos a ter sangue metamorfo. É praticamente inédito para os Parentes serem introduzidos na Tecnocracia, mesmo com algum interesse compartilhado entre essa ordem e a tribo dos Andarilhosdo Asfalto. Aparição Nada impede que os parentes falecidos se tornem Aparições. Povo Feérico As Raças metamórficas, particularmente os Garou, misturaram o sangue com os Fae muitas vezes ao longo da história. Changelings e lobisomens, sendo ambos criaturas da Wyld, encontraram muito em comum para celebrar ou unir. Os Fianna em particular tem o maior contato e acasalamento com Changelings. A Casa Nobre Fiona (Sidhe kith) tem uma história compartilhada com os Fianna. A Casa Nobre Gwydion realizou pactos antigos com os Presas de Prata e cruzou com eles. A maioria dos fae encontrou alguns pontos em comum com Garou em reverência à natureza, particularmente pooka, sátiros e trolls. Uma pequena maioria dos kitskin-Kinfolk era de kith que compartilhava um vínculo étnico com sua tribo, como troll / Get of Fenris, sluagh / Silver Fangs, eshu / Silent Striders (especialmente os do sangue Rom), etc. O Wendigo e mais especialmente, o Uktena compartilhavam caern s e às vezes genes com [Nunnehi ]], uma conexão Garou-fae apenas rivalizava com a história do Fianna com o kithain. No Outono, a era da aproximação do Apocalipse, havia três famílias conhecidas que eram tanto Parentes quanto kinain, produzindo tanto Changelings que eram Parentes quanto Garou que eram kinain. Garou não pode utilizar Glamour, e aqueles nascidos com almas Fae estão condenados a nunca experimentar sua Crisálida se, por probabilidades extremamente improváveis, eles também possuírem Gnose. Os Parentes Changeling tendem a ser Seelie em seus pontos de vista e lealdade ao tribunal. A exceção mais notável a isso ocorreu do cruzamento entre Dançarinos da Espiral Negra e a Casa Balor. Embora os Changelings sejam os mais prováveis dos seres Despertos de serem também Parentes, deve-se notar que apenas uma porcentagem muito pequena deles é, e apenas uma porcentagem muito pequena da população dos Parentes é de seres Despertos de qualquer tipo. Caçadores Não existe nenhum Caçador que seja imbuído que possua sangue de Raça metamórfica. Múmias É possível para um Parente Renascer como um Amenti, embora incrivelmente improvável devido à pequena porcentagem do primeiro na população e os números relativamente pequenos do último. Referencias * * * en:Kinfolk Categoria:Glossário de Lobisomem:O Apocalipse Categoria:Parentes